Kabaret - tureckie problemy 3
kabaret - tureckie problemy 3 - kabaret opublikowany 5 marca 2017 na kanale Klocuch. Ostatnia część trylogii Tureckich Problemów. Niestety Youtube w październiku 2019 roku zablokował filmik ze względu na prawa autorskie partnera Ciner Holding. Reuploadu ani widu, ani słychu, a przynajmniej nie ma na Youtube i Dailymotion. Opis W czołówce... w sumie jest ta sama, po w pozostałych, jak chcecie wiedzieć, co tam było to poczytajcie pierwszą część. Plan Wąsacza Wąsacz se wygodnie siedzi przy biurku. Odsłuchuje teksty Jida o wygranku na laptopie. Jak kończy to zamyka go i gada w myśli, jakie to jest przegranko. Jednak ma plan. Śmieje się na końcu w myślach. Pozdrowienia z więzienia Rudy brodziarz dzwoni do Krowy, co ma dużo kolczyków na ryju. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przysyła pozdrowienia z więzienia, heh. Problemy z Jidem Główny bohater idzie sobie niczym badass z równie badassową muzyczką do roboty. Chcę być nie tylko głównym bohaterem, ale i super bohaterem. Jego pracownicy mają zrobić mu batmobil jak batmanowi. Narysował go nawet, ale polecenia nie wykonali. Sprawa do baby Słyszymy dzwonek z klocuchowym remixem. Wąsacz dzwoni do baby z powodu sprawy ważnej. Jak dobra, to ma przyjechać do niego. Powtarza "Halo" na wypadek, jakby baba nie słyszała. Uliczne problemy thumb|Pijacy jak pijacy Główny babsztyl idzie se ulicą sama. Jakieś szkuty ją zaczepiają z tego powodu, śmieją się w ogóle. Chcą ją brać, bo bezpańska jak kot... a nie, czekaj, gdyby była jak kot to by ją rozjechali... Mimo, że baba ma właściciela, to i tak jeden z dzbanów postanawia ją zabić. Widząc, że okrążyli ją, salwowała się ucieczką w krzaki, by znaleźć broń. I znalazła, kamień znalazła. Bajeranckim batmobilem samochodem niespodziewanie przyjechał Jid. Podszedł do pijaków, po czym pochwalił pogodę. Tym razem agresorzy uciekają, drżąc przed potęgą Głównego Bohatera. Baba zamiast podziękować wyzywa go, że sama by se poradziła. Jid wyjaśnia ją twierdząc, że tak się stało, bo wyszła z opieki. Ta zmienia temat, jak to ma w zwyczaju, mówiąc, że włoski Jida są za krótkie. Na końcu kontynuuje podróż pieszo. Po chwili przyjeżdża nowym wozem, co kazał zrobić. Szpanuje, ma zamiar pokazać możliwości purszika. Główna baba mówi, że on nie ma kompetencji do bycia głównym bohaterem. Jid ją porywa do samochodu, po czym odjeżdża do willi. Mało go obchodzi, że typiara ma strach przed szybką jazdą. Przyjazd Jida thumb|268px|Purszik. Gorszy, jak batmobil, ale też świetny.Główne Turki przyjechały do domu dużego. Czeka na nich kilkoro Turasów. Główna baba nie jest zadowolona z przejażdżki - nigdy już nie chcę jechać z Głównym Bohaterem. Jid uważa, że do głównego bohatera powinna być posłuszność. Sytuacja coraz bardziej napięta. Typiara pyta się, co on sobie myśli. Główny Turas pyta, czemu jeszcze żyje. Po oznajmieniu, że nie mają tu pchikać, mówi Tur i wchodzi do domu. To znaczy miał wchodzić, lecz wolał się zapytać Króla Tureckiego o opinię królecką na temat włosków. Monarcha pochwalił je. Na końcu Jid nareszcie usuwa się ze sceny. Złe włoski Babsztyl zaczepia Jida. Wyraża niezbyt pochlebną opinię na temat fryzury Jida - uważa, że główny bohater powinien mieć dłuższe włoski od niego, że Wąsacz ma lepsze oraz, że nie reprezentuje zbyt dobrze jego stanowisko. Każe Jid cichać jej oraz opuścić pokój. Jako, że należała mu się posłuszność usłuchała. Pokój ciapy małej Baba wchodzi do pokoju, a tu wchodzi na samochodzik położony przez dzieciaka, że aż prawie się wywróciła. Opieprza małolata, że raz już się prawię zabiła. Ten się oczywiście śmieje. Jid wstał, krzyknął na obu, by się nie wydzierali. Obiad Tur Królecki wyjaśnia posilającym się obiadem Turkom, że on tak mówił, żeby nie było mu smutno, i że tak na serio Jid nie wygląda w nowych włoskach jak główny bohater, a bardziej jak zwykły słabeuk. Taki, co by jedną ręką królewską pokonał, a nawet mniej. Taki, co się do niczego nie nadaje. Miał jeszcze dopowiedzieć, co by było, gdyby miał chociaż wąsy jak on, czy Wąsacz, lecz Głównej Babie się wzięło na łzy i wyszła na świeże powietrze. Łzy pod altaną Główny babsztyl płacze pod altaną. Przychodzi nie kto inny, jak Turek, co ją za dnia wziął ją, jak worek ziemniaków i pojechał z nią. Pyta się, czemu beczy. Następnie jako wyjątkowo elokwentny człowiek dopowiada, żeby nie była babą. Baba go wyjaśnia, mówiąc, żeby nie był słabeukiem. Główny bohater nie daję za wygraną. Chcę się z nią założyć, że pokaże swoją wyższość nad Wąsatym we wyścigu. Turecka proponuje warunek, że ma wygrać wyścig z Siwym o przekonanko. Chłop się zgadza. Wyścig ma polegać na wbiegnięciu na dach szybciej, niż oponent. Wyścig z Siwym Jid Siwowłosego szuka. Prosi o szukanie pod mostami, gdy tak niespodziewanie, jak Hiszpańska Inkwizycja pojawia się za jego plecami, pytając o co cho. A chodzi o wyścig, oczywiście. Wystartował słabeuk najlepszy Turek. Wygrał Główny Bohater. Według Siwego nie liczy się, ale to raczej nie interesuje Jida. Przegrany powtarza, że doszło do oszukiwanka, lecz Yid grozi mu zabijańkiem. Wszystko go denerwuje po byciu głównym bohaterem przez 5 minut. Dzieciak na drzewie thumb|Dzban na drzewieBaba jakaś woła, że siedzą na jego drzewie Główna Baba z dzieckiem. Okazało się, że niechcący tam weszli. Jid karze im czekać, grozi im, że ich zaraz zatłucze. Mały Turek z lokowanymi włosami się groźbami nie przejmuje, twierdzi, iż ten dzban może mu karty tasować. Uczestnicy wyciągnęli obu szkutów. Wyzywa dzieciaka, że to jego drzewo i nikt nie może na nie wchodzić, i że szykuje się dla niego niezłe lanie na tapczanie. Drzewołaz nie zamierza się słuchać, gdyż Jid nie jest jego tatą, zresztą pyta, gdzie on się znajduje. Głównego dzbana mało to obchodzi, w przeciwieństwie do drzewa. Jednak jego tatą jest Listonosz Pat, i że nie powinien mu grozić, jeśli obawia się kłopotów. Siwy nie wytrzymie i każe mu się uspokoić. Jid oznajmia, że tak się stanie, jak go pokroi. Szkuty w tle mówią między sobą, że dobrze powiedział. Większość widowni odchodzi. Główny Szkut zakazuje jeszcze raz wchodzenie na jego drzewo, ponieważ je wybudował. Król Turecki prostuje go, że drzewa się nie buduje, tylko sadzi, ale Jid ma ochotę zasadzić kopa królowi. Każe przynieść mu piłę, co wykonuje. Wyjaśnienia z piłą Główna baba twierdzi, że Jid jest nienormalny. Po tych słowach każe babsztylowi czekać, a Tur przychodzi z piłą łańcuchową. Po pytaniu względem niego, co on czyni, odpowiada, że urżnie jej bajdurzenie, i że wszystkich uciszy. Główna Bohaterka twierdzi, że głównego bohatera nie da się zabić, bo to niemożliwe. Z tego powodu również Jid przeżył zastrzelenie oraz upadek z helikoptera. Drzewo, balony i zakład Dzięki, założonym przez Jida prawdopodobnie, balonom widać, że to jego drzewo, bo je w taki sposób oznaczył. Zaprasza dzieciaka na górę, ale ten nie chce, bo myśli, że znowu go będzie bił. Główny bohater wysunął zakład, że dzban nie zeskoczy z tej rośliny naczyniowej. Ciapa mała zamierza skakać z drzewa. Sińce na babsztylu thumb|156px|To ją Jid załatwiłNie kto inny, jak główna baba pyta, kto pobił babę, z którą rozmawia. Turka odpowiada, że Jid. Przywalił jej mocno, bo jedzenie mu nie smakowało. Zresztą sama by to samo sobie zrobiła. Wygranko Bajzla Zakład wygrało dziecko. Jid ma go wozić na garbie, jak wielbłąd. Nawet dzieciak jest bardziej bohaterski, niż Główny dzban. Wszyscy się z Głównego Turka śmieją. Grozi babie, że może ją bić mimo płci pięknej, więc nie powinna sobie na takie wyśmiewanie pozwalać. Koniec Króla Tureckiego Król twierdzi, że też został uderzony przez Jida. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do pobitej baby, nie miał śladu. Było tak: on coś do niego mówił, drugi odpowiedział, a Jid siup. Pokazał również Tur jak to zrobił. Główny Turas wszystko słyszał i kazał cichać. Król Turecki nie chcę, żeby Jid się denerwował, bo wszyscy od tego obolali są. Niestety, jak powiedział prawdę o jidowych włoskach to Główna Lambada zaczęła szarpać monarchę osmańskiego. Od teraz to Jid jest Królem Turcji. Pożegnał się z abdykowanym niedawno dziadem. Wezwanie Siwego Baba dzwoni po Siwowłosego, żeby uratował Turków, bo Jid jest nienormalny w sumie nigdy nie był. Siwy początkowo odmawia propozycji, bo dobrze mu się żyje, po różnych domach chodzi. Baba się wyprowadza, pakuje ostatnio zakupione ciuchy. Siwy wciąż rezygnuje. Przychodzi inna baba, zabiera telefon pierwszej i ona zaczyna rozmawiać z przyszłym zbawicielem tureckiego uniwersum. Stety, czy niestety, siwy Turek rozłącza się. Nagle pojawiła się baba za nim. Twierdzi, że nie da się od bab uciec, że potrzebują nowego Głównego Bohatera, gdyż Jid błędem okazał się. Siwy daje jej pieniądze w zamian za spokój. Baba, jak to baba, przyjmuję i odchodzi. Sprawa Jida Jid ma sprawę do Siwego. Pyta go, czy ma brzydkie włoski, ale tak szczerze. Siwy uważa, że są trochę skaszanione. Główny Bohater dziękuje za odpowiedź, a włoskami się nie przejmuję, bo urosną. Siwowłosy pyta, czy Jid zna się na samochodach. Główny Turek odpowiada twierdząco. Siwy zamierza bowiem zmienić opony z letnich na zimowe. U mechanika thumb|Krrr... krr... krrr... krrr... krrr... krrr...Jid przykręca jakąś śrubę w podwoziu. Tuninguje auto, by osiągało większe prędkości, nawet mimo tego, że Siwy tylko opony chciał zmienić. Obawia się, że Główny Turas zmajstruje coś i popsuje, lecz Jid zapewnia, że się na tym zna. Zamierza podkręcić prędkość, aby była luksja. A jak będą się słuchać Głównego Bohatera, to będzie dobrze. Jid każe odpalać, lecz coś zaczyna buczeć. Mechanik głosem Mietczyńskiego twierdzi, że to silnik w samochodzie. No Jid oczywiście to wiedział, bo się na tym zna. Właściwie, to myśli, że dobrze buczy. Mówi, że to za darmo było, po czym się żegna. W biurze Jid sobie siedzi przy biurku. Siwy mówi, że auto nie odpala. To oczywiście nie interesuje Głównego Bohatera, wszak nie martwią go troski śmiertelników. Ratowanie baby Trzy baby są na chodniku. Ta ubrana na fioletowo upada na ziemię. Jid doprowadził ją do takiego stanu. On również dzwoni po pogotowie. Mówi przez telefon, że wszystko w porządku, pożegnał się i rozłączył. Główny Dzban niczego nie żałuje, twierdzi, że się jej należało. Kazał innej wracać do domu, ale odmówiła. Powiedziała Głównemu Szkutowi, że nie może tak wszystkich zabijać. thumb|300px|"Wszystko w porządku"Z domu wychodzi abdykowany Król Turecki i Pizzowy Turek, co znowu chciał pizzę zamawiać. Tur nie chcę, żeby zamawiał, bo lodówka ich jest pełna, więc sobie może wziąść kotleta. Zauważają akcję. Następnie przychodzą Siwy i Wqsacz Wąsacz. Wracali z gry w bjilaard. Jid pyta, co wąsaty tu robi. A on, jak zawsze - jest policjantem, zna się dobrze na komputerach. Powiedział "Do widzenia" na końcu, po czym opuścił pozostałych Turków. Jid chcę, żeby Siwy był bardziej kolegą Głównego Bohatera, a nie Wąsacza. Siwowłoskowy nie chce, bo Jid wszystkich bije, a Wąsacz jest fajny. Główna Lambada oznajmia, że ma się z nim Siwy nie zadawać, i iść za Jidem. Sprawa o podpis Wąsacz przyszedł do Głównej Baby z dobrą sprawą. Po pierwsze, ma dla niej prześcieradło, które założył na jej plecy, a Jid nigdy by tak nie zrobił, a po drugie, potrzebuje Głównego Babsztyla, by podpisała taką karteczkę, co ma zniżkę na ubrania i takie różne. Nie wiedziała bowiem, że to zgoda na otrzymanie tytułu Głównego Bohatera przez Wąsacza. Turki w samochodzie Jid z Siwym jadą samochodem. Główny... sami wiecie kto, kolejny raz mówi, że jest Głównym Bohaterem, ech, temu dzbanowi nigdy się to nie znudzi. Dzwoniły baby do Siwego, miał mówić, o co cho, ale Jid mu przerywa, bo nie powinien słuchać się bab, że mu już włoski urosły, a wszyscy się interesują Wąsaczem, czego nie rozumie Główny Bohater. Wąsacz niewszechwiedzący Pizzowy Turek proponuje, żeby Wąsacz zadzwonił po pizzę, bo się zna na smakach, i że ma kupić, żeby była dobra. Niestety, Wąsacz akurat nie ma dostatecznej wiedzy w tym zakresie, więc nie za bardzo może pomóc. Podpisik Główna baba pyta, co jej Wąsaty Turek każe robić. Ma tylko maznąć długopisem po zniżki i promocje. Jid wychodzi również z samochodu, uważa, że Wąsacz coś knuję. Urzędas mówi, że podpisem ma zadecydować, czy zgadza się na to, by Wąsacz został Głównym Bohaterem. Za to ma dostać zniżki, promocje. Wszedł nagle spowolniony Jid. Po paru krokach wrócił do normalności, po czym zapytał o drogę do adwersarza. Wchodzi do pomieszczenia, gdzie Baba z Wąsatym Turasem byli. Pyta, co ona robiła. Ona odpowiada, że nic. Kto wystąpił? Wystąpili: *Du Łajen *Home Dezi *Sijen Dusle *Radison Blu Wygranko thumb|Nowy Główny BohaterGłówna Baba wita się z ostro posiniaczonym Wąsaczem chodzącym o kuli. Pyta, jak tam zdrowie. Półżywy Wąsacz odpowiada, że Jid go trochę pobił. Główny Babsztyl nie był taki głupi, i nie podpisała Turka. Ani Jid ani Wąsacz nie są od teraz Głównymi Bohaterami. Okazało się, że tytuł otrzymał Pizzowy Turek. Chce on zamówić pizzę, ale tekstu się nie może nauczyć. Poirytowany tym rzuca kartkę. Rozpoczyna rozmowę telefoniczną, prawdopodobnie z pizzerią, mówi "Dzień Dobry", a Tureckie Problemy 3 się kończą. Zakończenie trylogii jest więc otwarte, tur. Ciekawostki *To ostatni filmik z trylogii, lecz nie ostatni z uniwersum, ze względu na pojawienie się kabaret - tureckie awantury. *Był to jedyny kabaret Tureckich Problemów, w którym głos zabrał Mietczyński. Wypowiedział tylko jedno zdanie, ale jednak. *Również jako jedyny posiada napisy końcowe i sceny po napisach. *Mimo, że to Jid był osią kabaretu, to miniaturka zawiera Wąsacza z czwartej sceny od końca. Kategoria:Kabarety Kategoria:Tureckie problemy Kategoria:Artykuły ze spoilerami Kategoria:Usunięte